Good Luck With the Aliens
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Similiarities are more than meets the eye- crossover with "Smallville"


Good Luck With The Aliens   
by Tracy (biancaheart@yahoo.com) 

Rating: PG 

Category: Kyle, Crossover (Smallville) 

Spoilers: Roswell Season 3, Smallville, Pilot I guess... 

Summary: Similiarities are more than meets the eye... 

Disclaimer: I own neither Roswell or Smallville. No money, no anything has been gotten from the writing of this fic.   
  
  


Kyle sighed and sat his tray down on the cafeteria table. 

_ Soon._

Soon football camp would be over and he could return to life to normal in Roswell. 

_As if _ life in Roswell could ever be normal. As if. 

It was nice to be away at camp. He could deny everything here. Tess was not evil and still in Roswell, waiting to go on convenience store runs and make potatoes au gratin. Alex was alive. His Dad was still sheriff. Life could be perfect if he could only keep on running and checking, denying everything that didn't fit into his picture perfect frame of the world. 

"Are you looking forward to going home?" A voice sounded, interrupting Kyle from his reverie. 

Kyle looked up and smiled. "Oh you bet." 

Whitney Fordman, probably the only guy here from more of a backwoods and boring town than Kyle was turned out to be a pretty good friend. He was a sophomore. Last year when Kyle experienced his Buddhist conversion, things at camp had been pretty weird. His friends and pals suddenly didn't want to be around him, making transparent and phony excuses. Fordman was a Freshman, brand new and green behind the ears, looking for someone to hang out with. 

He didn't mind hanging out with the weirdo, and Kyle was glad to have a friend, to have something to take his mind off of that day. He was dead. He died…and was brought back to life with no trace of his death at all. Fordman's country sayings and charisma made him forget. 

"I am so excited." Whitney beamed. "I called Lana last night, and she's going to meet me at the bus station. I love her." 

Kyle smiled. "Must be nice." 

"I still can't believe that you don't have a girlfriend." 

"Currently." Kyle said, poking the mystery meat on his plate with his fork. "Currently. I've had girlfriends before…and the one prospect I had this last year got pregnant with another guy's kid." 

"Bummer." Whitney said, picking up his meat with his fork. "And they call this food? It should be called a UFO…unidentified food object." 

"No alien jokes. I can't take it." _Aliens I have to deal with all the time. No aliens here. Football and aliens don't mix._

"Oh I forgot, Mr. X-files capital." 

"The X-files are in Washington. Roswell is something completely different. Not a TV show. _But what a trippy show my life would make._

"Whatever. Wanna see a picture of Lana?" 

Kyle nodded. 

Whitney pulled out his wallet and pointed to a picture of a very pretty brunette. She reminded Kyle of Liz in some way- maybe the dark hair or maybe the thoughtful look in her eyes, the look that said she saw more than any human had the right or responsibility to see. 

"She's a babe." 

"And she's mine. Long term.. I could see myself marrying her. 

"Whoa, backup, buddy. You're a sophomore. So much can happen to you before you graduate high school, you won't believe it." 

"What in the crap are you talking about Valenti?" 

"Liz." 

"Who?" 

"My ex. Two years ago I was sitting in the same position, carrying her picture in my wallet and showing it around. She broke up with me and started going out with another guy." 

"Another jock?" 

Kyle shook his head. "It's always the quiet ones. Trust me. Max Evans. Big old dork that stole my girlfriend's heart." 

Whitney laughed. "We have a school dork too….Clark Kent…I mean, what kind of name is that? And he can't even walk two blocks without tripping over his own feet, the klutz. And there is no way that Lana would EVER, EVER go for him." 

"You never know." 

"You're crazy, Valenti." 

Kyle sighed and got up, taking his tray to the trashcan. "Crazy. Being crazy would be the least of my problems."   


*******

**BUS 128 TO ALBERQUERQUE IS DEPARTING FROM STATION 7**

"That would be mine." Kyle said, standing up and grabbing his duffel. 

The loudspeaker blared again. **BUS 34 TO KANSAS CITY IS DEPARTING FROM STATION 5.**

"And that's me." Whitney said, standing up. "Have a good year man." He stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

Kyle grabbed his hands and his mind whirred. Flashes whirled through his head- meteors, a glowing green necklace, and a strange symbol unlike anything he'd seen before. "Yeah….um, good luck." 

Whitney smiled and started to move away. "So good luck with the aliens." 

Kyle turned to walk to his own bus. "Yeah, you too." He muttered under his breath.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
